crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Convergence
Following the time altering Futures End, the Brainiac God finally decided to conduct an experiment on the Blood Moon. Taking his collections from various dead timestreams and universes, Brainiac began to see what would occur when the heroes and villains interacted with each other. With Telos rising from the soils of the Blood Moon and of Brainiac himself, the new supervillain was great and powerful. As such, with the inhabitants of dead timestreams and universes finally coming across to meet each other, Brainiac's god power finally began to falter and Telos finally rose, the experiment was known as Convergence. Timelines Most of the cities present in Convergence belonged to the Lost Timelines, although certain others belonged to realities in the Multiverse that had ceased to exist. All of these cities were placed under domes which inhibited superpowers and the metagene. Once the domes came down, the superpowers returned and the realities were pitted against each other. The Tournament Phase One After the Battle of Earth, both Superman and Brainiac were captured by the Brainiac God. While the Brainiac God absorbed it's avatar, it began to interrogate Superman and learned of the location of Earth 0. Charging up the Blood Moon, the Brainiac God left to try and capture New York City, only to be defeated and contained in a uSphere during Futures End. Superman, meanwhile, broke out of his bonds and was confronted by Telos, who realized Superman was not of the Lost Timelines. Sending Superman away and monetarily wiping his memory, Telos began it's grand tournament to decide which cities out of the domes of the Lost Timelines would get to survive. Telos then wiped out a timeline that it deemed failed the experiment and was wrong to have been brought to the domes by the Brainiac God. After doing so, however, some of the survivors of the Second Apokolips War landed on Telos. Confronting the survivors of Earth 2, Telos tried to place them in a dome but instead decided their arrival meant that the Convergence had to start immediately. Confronting all of the people within the domes, Telos gave the message for his grand tournament to all of the cities within the domes. Almost immediately, members of the Flashpoint Timeline, primarily Hawkman and Hawkgirl, attacked the city of El Inferno and destroyed it. The Flashpoint Timeline then set it's sights on the Modern Timeline, with the Flashpoint Wonder Woman attacking the Modern Wally West and the Flashpoint Justice League doing the same to the Modern Superman. The Modern Stephanie Brown, meanwhile, fought off the Flashpoint Catman and Flashpoint Gorilla Grodd as the Flashpoint Aquaman kidnapped the Modern Mera. The Extremists of Angor also attacked the Modern Timeline, but were defeated by the Modern Atom and the Modern Batman & Robin. After the Earth 2 survivors refused to choose which cities would be pitted against each other, Telos set the cyborgs of the End Future on the heroes of the Just Imagine Timeline. The cyborgs slaughtered the heroes, pleasing Telos. The E2s then escaped and tried to fight Telos, but were quashed until the Earth 2 Green Lantern managed to repel the God-Planet's physical manifestation. Telos quickly remanifested, but soon decided Earth 2 to be a waste of time and departed, leaving the E2s to explore the world around them. The E2 Thomas Wayne took the E2 Grayson with him to meet up with the Modern Batman. While E2 Grayson stayed with the Modern Alfred Pennyworth, the E2 Thomas met up with his son from a forgotten timeline and managed to secure a Batmobile. The other E2s, however, rescued Deimos, who promised to take them off Telos. The fighting in the cities also continued, as the Sigma Timeline's Justice League prepared for battle against the Kingdom Come Timeline. The timeline of Earth 50 prior to Flashpoint went up against several members of the Sigma Timeline, facing Azrael, Aquaman and Steel. The timeline of Earth 6 prior to Flashpoint went up against Supergirl and Parallax from the Sigma Timeline. The Kingdom Come Batman headed for the Sigma Catwoman and the Sigma Suicide Squad also got prepared to go up against the Kingdom Come timeline. Phase Two While Deimos prepared to lead the E2s, Telos decided to deal with the Kandorians of the Golden Age, who were the first to ever be bottled up by Brainiac. Despite the Kandorians being the most suited to win the conflict, they decided to oppose Telos, who promptly destroyed them all. The rest of the Silver Timeline began to fight against the Tangent Timeline, the Silver Justice League fighting the Tangent Secret Six; the Silver Flash fighting the Tangent Superman; the Silver Teen Titans against the Tangent Doom Patrol. The Red Rain Timeline vampires went up against the Silver Wonder Woman and Swamp Thing. The Silver Timeline also began fighting, faced with an attack from the Earth A.D. timeline. While most of the E2s decided to follow Deimos, Batman and Grayson stayed behind on the surface. Deimos' partner, Shakira, was consequently capturing beings found at the Vanishing Point whose powers affected the timestream. After the E2 Batman's death, Grayson was saved by Telos, who demanded to know the location of the other E2s. While discussing the ethics of the Convergence with Grayson, Telos showed him the many different battles taking place. In Skartaris, the rest of the E2s were abandoned by Deimos and fought the forces of the Warlord. Deimos then handily defeated Shakira and began to take the powers of her chronal prisoners. The Golden Timeline soon after started to fight as well, with their Metropolis and Atlanta going to war. The Red Son Timeline also went to war with the Golden Timeline, although this battle was more of ideals than fighting. Qward also went up against the Golden Timeline, facing the Justice Society directly. The Earth S before Crisis timeline then faced off against the Gaslight Timeline while the Earth 3 before Crisis timeline faced off against the heroes of Metropolis of the 853rd century. Earth X before Crisis then went up against the End Future, caught off guard by their own infighting. The Modern Timeline continued the fight against Angor, once again defeating the Extremists. The Modern Timeline also bounded back against the Flashpoint Timeline, easily stopping them. As Warlord converged on Deimos' location, Telos brought Grayson there as well to witness the mad sorcerer learn the history of the Lost Timelines. Before Telos could react, Deimos summoned Brainiac and offered to free the deity from its prison in the Eye Future. After overcoming the E2s, temporarily taking control from Telos and banishing Brainiac once more, Deimos took control of the planet after finally killing the Warlord. Phase Three Pushing his new kingdom into the universe of Earth 0, Deimos' actions gathered the attention of Nix Uotan and Darkseid. E2 Grayson then confronted Telos and prompted the planet-mind to help fight Deimos, who had gathered an army of supervillains to face the superheroes of the Lost Timelines. After Telos joined the battle and managed to restrain Deimos, the deranged villain was defeated by the Sigma Timeline's Parallax. Doing so, however, released an unwarranted amount of chronal energy, shattering reality. Realizing that he had been pushed into the Multiverse, Telos was confounded on how to stop the shattering of the Multiverse. Joined by Booster Gold, they were given a last hope in the form of Brainiac. Summoned and freed from the uSphere, an angry Brainiac initially tried to destroy the heroes, only to have his intelligence challenged. With his newfound emotions, Brainiac decided to set everything that he had caused right. Taking power from Telos, Brainiac attempted to restore the Lost Timelines to their intended states to "reset" the Multiverse but found the reality warping powers of the original Crisis blocking him. Sending the Superman and Lois of the Modern Timeline, the Supergirl and Flash of the Silver Timelines and the Parallax of the Sigma Timeline back to the original Crisis, Brainiac started the mission to prevent the collapse of the Multiverse. As Brainiac faded away, the Lost Timelines once again became lost, the Multiverse was restored and Telos gave his own planet up to the people of Earth 2. Aftermath Upon witnessing Convergence, Darkseid realized that the time for the Darkseid War had come and sent Kanto and Lashina to Earth 0. In terms of the Multiverse, Convergence resulted in the Orrery of Worlds being reset and coming to become how they did following the Flashpoint. It also made sure that in the Multiverse "beyond" the "local" one, a Multiverse containing universes resembling the Lost Timelines would exist. Category:Conflicts